


Red Apple

by CappuCafe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: "This is the tale about humanity's victory."August was a rather odd girl. She was optimistic to a fault, greeted people with an apple, and was very energetic and strong despite being a midget. In addition, she was rather clumsy, which made people wonder why she is in the survey corps. However, August has a special charisma and talent: communication and interaction.Not having a family was a common story. Her parents passed away after she was born and it was her brother who took care of her. After he died during an expedition with the Survey Corps, August herself joined.Despite having her only family,  killed by a Titan, she decided to carry on her brother's storytelling talent instead of feeding on vengeance, and to recreate hers and humanity's story.Through the peak of her story, she met a man who was barely taller than her, but much more mature and admirable. Is August able to write humanity's story with her friends and Levi? Or will she pass it on like her brother?





	1. August Pearl

“Apple” was the first word the two had exchanged. Levi met a strange, short, red head who was optimistic to a fault. The girl happened to bring back fresh food supplies and was carrying a sack of apples. She was riding a handsome chestnut stallion, who snorted and made her flatteringly tall. Out of curiosity and excitement, she pulled out a shiny red apple with a bright smile and asked in the question in the most excited way anyone can ever ask: “Apple?”

Uncertain of this strange question and girl, Levi only raised his gaze to meet the sparkling and clean green eyes and took the apple. “You have my gratitude.”  
He looked back up and stared at the girl, whose face was like a child that made a new friend. 

“Your hair…” He began. The Survey Corps nearby sighed as they were about to hear the same question and explanation everyone had asked about the girl’s unusual hair colour. “It’s unevenly cut.”

Everyone stared at him with a blank face. That was what he was worried about? They weren’t sure if he was sharp sighted, or just...another abnormal character.  
“I got caught in an accident.” The girl smiled. This slightly polite and pleasant exchange ended briefly, due to Hange’s unintentional honest opinion.  
“August, you’re not the only cute midget here anymore!” Hange laughs as she placed a hand on top of the red haired girl. August smiled brightly and she gave a light hearted laugh: “Hange, it’s not nice to talk about people’s height like that.” She stuffed an apple into her friend’s mouth, making sure Hange wouldn’t say anything more.

“Mrmph!” Hange had a muffled voice and glanced at the composed Levi.

“Who are you calling a midget.” Levi pointed a sword at Hangi as his two companions tried to hold him back. And that is the story of how Levi and August first met.

 

Current timeline: Recovery of Wall Rose

Levi sliced the napes of grotesque giants’ necks with agility and grace. He was followed by a member of his elite squad, August Pearl. August’s short hair fluttered in the breeze as one strand happened to make its way into her eye. She stopped and blinked, pulling the strand away. The third time she blinked, a Titan appeared right before her with it’s large blue eyes.

August smiled uncomfortably as she used her 3D maneuver to twist around the Titan and made her way up the back and cut a chunk of flesh of the neck.  
“It really bothers me how they look alike to humans.” August landed on a nearby roof and glanced around. She watches Titans fall down, simultaneously as Levi rushes to an abnormal Titan, which unknowingly to her, was Eren. “Did Hange affect him?”

She continued to follow Levi while watching the abnormal Titan carrying a boulder. Petra met up with her and asked: “Vice-Captain August, what do we do now?”  
“Recover the dead bodies and avoid being killed. The captain and I will check on a certain abnormal.” August stopped in her tracks, blocking Petra. “But first, how about a game of ‘Who Hunts the Most’?” Three Titans had gathered around the two petite girls.  
“Vice-Captain...there are things that you cannot treat as a game. Especially this situation.”

“My brother taught me that every adventure is a game. Especially hunting Titans.” August grinned as she jumped out and allowed her 3D maneuver curl around the first Titan’s leg and enabling her to cut it’s tendons. Petra followed her red haired superior’s gesture and began to disable the annoying obstacles.

August managed to level the first Titan to the same height as the second one as she landed sideways on a nearby building. She pushed herself forward, using the momentum to cut away the two Titans’ napes simultaneously. 

“Goal!” August swung her sword and attempted to shake of the blood. Petra joined her shortly after a minute but was chased away by August to continue her mission. August continued her game of “follow the leader” and reached the destination. Levi was on top of a Titan, looking down at a faint boy and two women.  
“Pfft...acting cool.” August laughed to herself as she cuts down another Titan that was approaching the group. She patted the back of her head to check if her ribbon was still there and sighed in relief. 

“Hey brats, what is going on?” Levi demanded with an intimidating aura. 

“Looks like to me that the wall has been recovered.” August answered from the back as she pointed at the boulder.

“August, there was a high chance that I could have sliced your head off if you approached me with no warnings.” Levi looked back at her, sternly.

“I thought ‘trust’ was a motto in our squad. Besides, you’re too infatuated with this situation right now. Or should I say everyone.” August jumped down to the three, younger generation who were all taller than her. “Hange would be excited to see this young lad.” August stuck out her hand, offering a handshake.

“What are you doing?” Levi grabbed her wrist. He coldly looked at the trio while continuing: “We don’t know if they’re monsters or humans.”

“I am offering a greeting.” August replied.

“Why is this the first time that I see you use a proper gesture?”

“Just because my first greeting with you is an ‘apple’, it doesn’t mean that I’m not normal.”

“Even Hangi confirms that you’re an eccentric.”

“Do you truly believe that when Hangi herself is quite odd and unique?”

“I find it even more trustworthy that someone as weird as her believes you are just as odd.”

“Why are you all so keen on me being an oddball? Is it because I’m the shortest in the group?”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re overly optimistic and empty minded.”

“Let’s bring these three back to the wall first, I’m sure we will be informed there.” August looked away, withdrew her hand, and changed the topic.  
Levi accepted her sudden change of topic as a sign of his victory and decided to guide the group back to the inner wall with no questions. While he was casually clearing a way for the group, August reflected on their small debate and planned her next steps. 

Levi Ackerman wins 5 points for proving August is an optimistic eccentric.  
August Pearl: Zero points except for the fact the she forged a bond with Levi Ackerman through an apple.


	2. Levi Isn't Good With Socializing

“I can’t wait to communicate with our newly captured Titans!” Hange cheered as she and August carefully walked down the stone stairs. The stairs and corridors were dark and murky, which was expected of an underground smell. 

“And I can’t wait until the boy joins our squad. It would be a huge asset for the Survey Corps.” August used her icy cold fingers to fumble with the keys which were passed to her by one of the guards. She unlocked the cell where Eren Yeager and unlocked the chains that restrained him onto the bed.

“That’s a great attitude! Keep going with your optimistic perspective and change that stiff Captain of yours.” Hange laughed. She turned to Eren and introduced herself as well as everyone else. August chuckled to herself and thought: As if Levi could be an optimistic angel. That would be scarier than being eaten by a Titan.  
August passed the keys back to the guards and smiled at Eren the moment Hange mentioned August’s name. She thought back to how Levi and Erwin refused to bring her down earlier, saying that August would make the very words “intimidation” and “interrogation” useless.

“Ah...she’s Vice-Captain August...I’ve met her...when she and Captain Levi saved us.” Eren said, a little bit lifelessly. Underneath his green eyes were dark and saggy bags, indicating the lack of sleep he had.

August laughed. “I didn’t save you. I saved my Captain from using extra gas and losing a limb.” 

“Levi won’t shut his mouth if he heard about this.” Hange grinned as she guided Eren and the group upstairs and down a wide hallway.

“Speaking of that, I heard you mentioned something about me being an eccentric.”

Before the two friends could continue their conversation, Mike leaned down to smell Eren before he sneered.

“That’s Mike Zacharias, a squad leader.” August introduced the tall man.

“He smells people and then sneers...but don’t worry, it probably doesn’t mean a thing. Believe me, he is truly skillful to be a squad leader.” Hange quickly added, laughing. 

“We’re here!” August pointed at a wooden door. “Hange, you can finish it up. We’re keeping them waiting.” 

“Ah! Sorry...I talk too much. We’re here but don't worry, just tell them exactly how you feel.” Hange opened the door. Eren was obviously confused but the two girls didn’t give him a chance to speak as they hurriedly pushed him through the doors.

“We believe in you.” August puts her hands on Eren’s shoulders, while tiptoeing. She beamed before pushing him through the door and the group entered a courtroom. While the guards chained him down to the center, August, Hange, and Mike stood in the back of the room, against the doors. Eren looked back at them, and if realization dawned onto him, and all August did was give a thumbs up. Then, the trio made their way beside Levi and Erwin.

“What do you think of the brat?” Levi asked.

“I have an urge to strip him down, chain him up and dissect him~ Imagine the results we would produce and how humanity would take a huge step forward!” Hange drooled slightly.

“Hange, you’re drooling.” August used her sleeve to wipe her friend’s drool off. “I forgot my handkerchief so bear with it. As for me, I think he is a good kid. Otherwise, he would have had many opportunities to destroy us.”

“Filthy. When we head to the headquarters take off your jacket and wash it. Also, you're overly optimistic side is showing.” Levi muttered in annoyance.

“August, you’re an angel~ Unlike that grouchy midget there.” Hange’s glasses clouded for a second, showing her mocking and teasing attitude.

“What’s that, you freak?” Levi arched an eyebrow in anger, demanding Hange to fight him.

“Stop you two, the trial is about to start.” Erwin spoke. The two were silenced and turned the attention to the human titan before them.

The trial began and August fidgeted by twirling a strand of her hair. She disliked political matters even more than the Titans. Maybe it was because during humanity’s crisis, the government only focused on their self interests. 

“Ah...we’re going to be late for the bread pickup.” Hange whispered.

“I made sure to pay the old man in advance...he wouldn’t complain as long as I’ve paid him.” August puts her hands behind her back. The Survey Corps members watched in utter silence as the trial begin, until Eren Yeager said something completely arrogant.

“That brat…!” Levi leapt off the railing and kicked Eren.

August and Erwin continued to look straight and composed, although August seemed to reveal a slight indication of being exasperated. Levi puts on a stoic demeanour all the time, but his short tempered personality often helps push his thinking a bit too far. How many times had she and Erwin told him to calm down and how many times had Levi not listen? While Hange looked absolutely miserable, watching Levi beating her precious test subject, Mike was extremely bored, sniffing and wheezing occasionally.   
August recognized a black haired girl who looked like she was ready to beat up Levi and the blonde haired boy who was holding her back. They were the two children who were with Eren. 

“Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet. The only two who had supported Eren Yeager since he first became a Titan.” Erwin bent down to whisper.   
“They seem like good kids. Much better than the government and that shady looking priest.” August blinked. She admired their ability to react and protect their comrade who was in danger and was a potential threat to everyone.

The trial ended as soon as Levi stopped kicking and a tooth fell out. Levi proved that he could manage the Titan better than anyone else. His performance had helped the judge gave his final verdict: Eren Yeager would be put under Levi Ackerman’s custody and join the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps carried the injured young lad to a common room while everyone else filed their way outside of the courtroom.

Eren was sitting on the couch, holding a napkin with the fallen out teeth. The moment she saw it, August gave Levi a pointed look, but Levi avoided her piercing gaze. As Erwin approached Eren, and apologized, Hange and August began their lecture with Levi. Or at least Hange did.

“You damaged a precious test subject and specimen!” Hange began.

“Calm down, it was to prove to the commander-in-chief.” Levi scoffed.

“There should have been other ways!” Hange complained.

“Like?”

“Some restraint?” August spoke up. Levi stared at her for a while and sighed. He sat next to Eren and asked: “Hey Eren…”  
August and Hange smirked before Eren answered. This was Levi’s personal and indirect way to check if the victim is alright and if he is forgiven. It is quite obvious socialization is not a strong suit for Levi and the two girls often teases him about it.

Eren jumped a little and answered. “Y-yes sir?”

“Do you resent me?”

“N-no sir. I knew you needed to put on a show.”

“Very well.”

“But honestly, like August said, you could’ve shown some restraint! He broke a perfectly healthy tooth.” Hange picked up the napkin with his tooth and looked at it, with pity and sadness.

“I’d say that beats getting dissected any day.”

“Stop it you two. He’s already scared of Levi.”August flicked the two of their heads. Levi got agitated and immediately stood up, poking her in the forehead repeatedly. “Why’d you do that?”

“Ow,ow,ow,ow. But look at Hange, she’s not complaining.” August and Levi turned to look at her but she seemed dazed and in awe.

“It...grew back.” Hange murmured.

“What?” Levi and August asked.

“His teeth grew back.” 

The group grew eerily silent until August stood up and took of her cape, striding for the door.

“Where are you going?” Erwin asked.

“Someone has to buy supplies.” August smiled and shut the door.

The group looked at the spot where August was before she shut the door. Hange turned towards Levi. “Aren’t you gonna help her?”

“You think that girl needs help? She has a good record of killing Titans by herself.”

“In many ways, yes...she does need help.”

“Give me a good reason.”

“She’s an orphan, she’s different, she’s a girl. I agree with Hange.” Erwin interrupted as Mike nodded beside him.

Levi turned towards his superior. “You’re only saying that because you feel responsible for the death of her brother.”

Erwin returned his icy stare. “No, I don’t regret nor feel responsible for his death and I don’t dwell in the past. But I do feel responsible to take care of his younger sister in his place and that I apologize for not being there to save him.”

“Tch...I’ll be making you guys clean twice the time you normally do.” Levi got off the couch and went for the door.

“It’s not like you don’t want to help.” Mike said quietly. Levi swung back and gave a menacing glare, as if daring Mike to speak again. The room was silent and finally, Levi left.

“Well then, shall we prepare you for the ‘trip’?” Hange grinned carelessly towards Eren, who looked completely lost and baffled. The three remaining Survey Corps members decided to disregard the previous scene and move onto the next. After all, they are people who don’t dwell in the past.


	3. You're Bangs Aren't Neat

Levi’s Special Operations Squad saw the former headquarters of the survey corps. Levi noticed the oddly jumpy August, who seem agitated. The moment she saw the castle, she didn’t say much other than: “I’ll be going ahead!” And then headed straight to the converted castle. 

“Hey, Vice-Captain!” Oluo shouted after her.

“Tch, leave her be. She’s worried about the products that we transferred earlier in a rush. We didn’t have enough time to properly store them and you know how fussy she is about resources in general.” Levi commented.

“Um...what is this place?” Eren asked.

“It’s our former headquarters of the survey corps. It’s an old converted castle. Charming in its way...but a headquarters this far from both the wall and river is utterly useless to the survey corps. Back then, the corps were filled with soldiers of ambitions but who would have figured that this oversized decoration would be the best place to keep you locked up?”

Eren glanced at Levi who looked back with his naturally menacing eyes. Eren flinched and looked back straight but Oluo decided to lecture him.

“Don’t get cocky, rookie...I don’t know about this Titan business but the idea of Captain Levi chaperoning you makes me-” He was cut off when he bit his tongue.

The team reached their destination and Levi saw August hurryingly walk towards the entrance from the stables. She took off her cape and folded it over her arms and quickly tied her hair into a short ponytail. 

August quickly ran to the well outside and pulled water into the bucket. She carried it next to a water pump and washed her hands there. Since August didn’t have a place to draw her hands, she shook the water off and carried the bucket filled with clean water into the kitchen. 

August pulled out several wooden boards and bottles of salt. She washed the wooden boards and dried them with a towel that she had brought. She then laid out all the beef and coated one third of them with salt. After she put them beside, The redhead quickly tied strings around the next bit of meat and laid them down. Levi also happened to walk in and tied a headscarf around his head. He also took of his cape and looked at August. “Is the food okay?”  
“Yes...I just need to preserve them before anything happens. Ah, can you start a fire in the stone oven? I need to smoke some of the meat.” 

“...It’s so dirty here.” Levi furrowed his eyebrows in distaste. “I hope you aren’t putting the food in piles of dust.”

“You’re seriously saying that?”

“You can never be too careful.” Levi began throwing logs into the stone oven and lit up the fire. He looked at his now dirtied hands in disgust. “I’m going to wash my hands then clean the rooms. Do you want me to bring your things to your room?” Levi kept his hands far away from himself.

“Mhmm. Thanks Levi.” August hung the meat on top of the stove. She continued to prepare the raw meat and began preparing for dinner. 

The dinner came around quickly and August made sure to boil black tea for everyone. She sat down and joined the group with eating.

“U-um...Vice-Captain…”Eren began.

“August is fine.” The redhead smiled before cutting her meat and putting it into her mouth.

“I heard you joined the Survey Corps, before Captain Levi did...as a junior I was wondering how did it feel to first join the corps. If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I-” August was cut off.

“She was, and still is wild.” Mike began.

“She’s definitely odd...happy all of the time.” Levi connected.

“Hey-”

“When she first joined, she knocked over a priceless vase when she saluted to the commander, her hair which used to be long, got caught in the door when she bowed to her superiors.” Mike smirked.

“You can’t hope to get anything out of her...the first thing she said to me was ‘apple’. She has no sense of danger, and can’t read the mood.” Levi sipped his tea.

“Hey! That was back then! Now I-ow ow ow…” August had slammed her hand onto the table too hard and the tea burnt her hand.

“Now you what? Cut your hair?” Levi stood up and took out handkerchief and dried her hand.

“Why are you two so mean? I was looking forward to showing our newcomer how I’m not as horrible as everyone says. You two did the same thing when the others joined...Is this some tradition?” August winced. 

“Go rinse your hand in cold water.” Levi dismissed her interrogation and pushed her out. August looked at the shut door and sighed. She smiled her usual smile and headed to the nearest washroom to rinse her hand.

She began humming and turned off the cap. The short girl shook her hand dry and looked at herself in the mirror. “Don’t let Levi bully you around. You can do this August Pearl! You can show them how cool you are.” She beamed and opened the washroom. 

Unfortunately for the clumsy girl, there was a ledge in the doorway and she tripped. 

“August? What are you doing?” Hange peered down at the midget who was lying on the floor. 

“H-Hange?” August looked up. A bruise was visible on the redhead’s forehead. 

Hange held back her laughter as she bent down to fix August’s bangs. The neat bangs now went back to their usual position and hid her bruise.

“So, what were you doing?” Hange pulled her friend up to her feet.

“I burnt myself with my tea. But it’s alright.” August dusted herself. 

“Eh…” A blank expression crossed Hange’s face as she wasn’t surprised.

“Don’t ‘eh’ me. Honestly...why is everyone in the Survey Corps such bullies. Only Petra is the sweetest child around.” 

“Hehe don’t worry don’t worry! It’s just a way for everyone to show their affection for you.” Hange patted the redhead’s hair with affection. “But anyways…I’m super excited to ask Eren to assist me with my experiment tomorrow.”  
“...Don't prod around too much Hange, otherwise you might end up getting him executed.” August sighed before laughing. “Though, I don’t think you would give up asking him.”

“You know me too well.” Hange and August halted in front of the door and Hange slammed open the door. “Hi there, Squad Levi! Is this castle comfortable?!” Hange walked in and snatched a chair across from Eren. 

August sat back down at her original seat and poured herself tea. Levi looked at the midget before returning his gaze on Hange and Eren. “Did you rinse it properly?”

“Yes I did, Captain Levi.” August stuck out her tongue. 

“Don’t give me that tone...you’ll only end up biting your tongue.”

Turning as red as her hair, August became defensive. “No I won’t!”

“Sure sure, Vice-Captain August.” 

“A-anyways...I think we should leave soon...Hange looks very talkative today.” August coughed.

Levi was about to reply when Hange asked: “Levi? What’s on Eren’s agenda tomorrow?”

“Cleaning the yard.” Levi answered.

“Great, then it’s settled! See you tomorrow Eren!” Hange grinned. 

“Um, okay...but what do you mean by titan experiment?” 

Everyone immediately stood up and walked out in synchronization and shuffled out of the room.

“Good luck Eren.” August smiled in exasperation.

“Humph...let them do what they like...we have to prepare the for the new recruits and the scouting expedition.” Levi stared at August with his arms crossed.

“What?” August returned his stare, with her cheeks slightly turning pink.

“Your bangs aren’t neat again.” He walled toward her and touched her bangs, lifting them to examine it.

“Hmmm...it’s only be a month…” August sighed. 

“I have a good pair of scissors. I’ll fix it.” Levi then began to walk away, motioning her to follow him. 

“Yes yes, mother Levi.” August saluted playfully before following him like a loyal puppy.

They reached his room and August immediately sat down on the table, completely relaxed and happy.   
“There’s a goddamn chair, why don’t you sit there?” Levi pointed while looking through his dresser.

“That’s because I…” August turned beet red and looked away. “On second thought I’m not going to say it.” 

“Hmmm...I’m getting more suspicious.” He rolled up his sleeves.

“No...it’s embarrassing.” August was becoming redder by the second.

“What do you have left to hide, you silly, eccentric girl.” Levi walked towards her and lifted her bangs, carefully snipping away.

“I just wanted to seem….taller…” 

Levi chuckled and August was burning up like crazy. “See? I knew you would laugh! That’s why I didn’t want to say anything.”

Levi stopped chuckling. “Oi, stop moving...I think I made a strand more uneven than the other.”

“What, seriously?”

“No, it’s safe.” 

“Right, nothing can go wrong with Mother Levi.” 

“I thought I told you, I’m not your Mother, brat.”

“Then you want to be my grandmother?”

“No.”

“Great grandmother?”

“No.”

“Aunt?”

“Shut up brat.” 

August pouted and attempted to keep quiet before she spoke again. “The first time you cutted my hair was after I nearly got eaten. I’m glad that I decided to cut my hair...it gives me goosebumps.”

“And then you said something about dying in a field of flowers and apple trees. And books.” Levi brushed her bangs out and looked at them, nodding in approval.

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon! I’m going to carry brother’s wish for humanity to have an advantage over Titans.” August flexed her arm and patting her “biceps”.

“If your luck can keep your troubling attitude out of trouble.” Levi placed the scissors back and leaned against the dresser, staring at the moon.

August grabbed the bowl of apples in his room and threw an apple at him but Levi single-handedly caught it. She grabbed another apple and began biting into it herself. 

“I wonder if we will have any success in the next expedition.”


End file.
